First Times
by Crumbled Shadows
Summary: I was just bored and decided to type up a short m/m story. Loki/Thor. Be sure to check out my other stories that smut gets it's into further description.


**I was really bored and just so happened to be watching Thor 2 when I made this so, don't judge please. LOL. **

A deep fog spread across the bathing house, I looked across the large square of water to find Loki on the other side about to enter the pool himself. It looked like we were the only ones in the house, the only one holding tools around our muscular bodies, mine more than his. He held the towel with a tight grip staring at my flawlessly sculpted torso and biceps as he bit his bottom lip furiously. I smirked slightly, a toothy grin spreading his lips as well relieving him of his unintentional nervousness.

I dropped my towel just as he was about to do the same, a cock revealed as the white cloth looked at my ankles. I hadn't noticed Loki's startled expression one, I soon found myself entering the pool, the fog filling my lungs as I breathed and the dirt upon the disclosed skin on my body danced into the water washing me of the filth. I sat down against the tile that served as a seat, I stretched my arms across the edge of the pool causing the veins in my arms to bulge along with my thick muscles. I laid my head back and closed my eyes exhaling loudly.

"Today is a good day brother, wouldn't you say?" It was silent, I hadn't received an answer. My eyes flicked open and I looked ahead to find my brother standing there holding the towel with a firm grip. "Something wrong, brother?" His eyes traced across my arms and down over my pectorals which were slightly above the water's level. The ends of my hair soaking and sticking to my shoulders, droplets of water falling down my beard. "Brother? Come, join me. You smell as it is." Loki gave an uneasy grin, cackling lightly.

"Not as bad as you Thor." Loki lazily dropped the towel down, my breath catching in my throat, he entered the pool slowly staring at me with strict eyes. He entered the pool and sat down across from me and nervously fiddling with the water.

"Are you okay, brother?"

"Of course Thor, just things have been on my mind."

"Do tell."

"Well, it has to do with someone special."

"Special? My brother have you found a woman?" I smiled with complete consideration, unaware of the events to come.

"Not a woman brother."

"A man?" My eyebrows furrowed with confusion, I had never heard of such things.

"Something like that?"

"Oh..." I was flabbergasted none the less to hear this information and within seconds, Loki practically lunged from his seat on the slab in the pool and onto me. His dry lips slamming against mine, my eyes widened with complete surprise. What was happening? I felt a sudden explosion of heat in the pit of my stomach, my man hood finding itself at full erection. I pushed Loki from me, taking in deep breaths, my hands moving to my biceps as I stared at the water with an expression of shock.

"Loki, that was wrong."

"But you seem to like it brother." He gestured to my erection submerged in water.

"It's wrong."

"Just let it happen." He lunged onto me again, this time I couldn't control myself. He straddled my lap my member at his asshole. He moved his lips to start kissing down my neck, I grabbed his shoulders forcefully.

"Stop, Loki." I gasped in his ear, my eyes closed with bliss. Despite my attempts at not submitting, my hands grab each cheek and squeezed lightly, gifting me with his moan.

His right hand reached down between us, grasping my phallus and directing me to a particular sensitive place on his body. Pushing me into him, he groaned with pain and pleasure. I followed his tightness closing around me.

"Loki, stop this!" I stated despite my continuation of the sinful act.

"Your complying brother. This isn't wrong." He hissed in my ear, continuing kisses across my throat and down my collarbone.

"Stop this... Please." He started riding my hardness, moaning as he did so. He continued this for minutes, moans escaping our lips as I caressed his ass cheeks and pushed him down further onto me. It wasn't long before I exploded inside him spurting my load inside of him, Loki following his cum mixing with the water. We stayed there in the same position, taking in shaky breaths of air.

He moved up from me and left the pool grabbing his towel on the floor and wrapping himself in it as I watched with both confusion and disbelief at what had just occurred.

"I would love to do that again sometime brother. See you at dinner." Loki jeered with a large grin before turning and leaving me during my decreasing high as though nothing happened. I knew from then on that I certainly will be doing that again.


End file.
